


Картина маслом

by Hrenougolnik, LuckyMary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Paint, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: Художественный талант Стива никогда не оставлял Баки равнодушным
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 53





	Картина маслом

Баки проснулся от ощущения тепла на веках и, открыв глаза, сразу зажмурился. Оказалось, что солнечный зайчик, прорвавшийся сквозь неплотно закрытые тяжелые шторы, бесстрашно решил порезвиться на лице Зимнего Солдата.

Потянувшись всем телом и почувствовав приятную усталость мышц, Баки с удовольствием вспомнил обо всем, что они со Стивом ночью творили, соскучившись за недельную разлуку. Яркий калейдоскоп картинок – зацелованные губы, распахнутые в крике, капельки пота на прогнувшейся спине, припухшие темно-розовые соски, крепко стоящий член, прижавшийся к животу – привел к тому, что на языке возник фантомный терпкий привкус, а собственный член заинтересованно дернулся. Как назло, объект перманентного желания в кровати уже отсутствовал.

Баки отправился в ванную, недовольно ворча, что надо бы выдрать Соколу пару перьев, может, перестанет утягивать Стива на дурацкие пробежки. Или найти ему того, кто ночью будет качественно вытрахивать излишки энергии. Бегать в семь утра выходного дня следует запретить законодательно.

* * *

После душа стало еще хуже. Поскольку вчерашний марафон начинался именно в ванной, то вместо успокоения водные процедуры подкинули еще пару зажигательных воспоминаний. Дрочить в одиночестве Баки не желал принципиально и направился на поиски брошенного вечером в неизвестном направлении телефона – срочно вызвать Капитана Америку для спасения умирающего от страсти.

Проходя мимо мастерской, Баки машинально заглянул в приоткрытую дверь и чуть не споткнулся на пороге. Абсолютно обнаженный Стив стоял возле мольберта, смешивая краски на палитре. Его залитая солнечным светом фигура могла посрамить любое произведение искусства.

Внезапно перед глазами возник яркий кусочек прошлого.

<i _>...Маленькая квартирка в Бруклине, жара такая, что невозможно дышать. Стив, словно стесняясь своего тела, быстро обтирается влажным полотенцем и идет к мольберту, стоящему в углу комнаты. Поднимает с пола рубашку, но только начинает ее надевать, как сам Баки, лежащий на кровати, просит:_

_– Не надо. Я хочу на тебя посмотреть._

_– Не насмотрелся еще на мою неземную красоту? – фыркает Стив._

_– Никогда не насмотрюсь. Пожалуйста, не одевайся._

_Стив краснеет так, что кончики ушей становятся малиновыми, но рубашку послушно откладывает в сторону и берется за кисть…_ </i>

Тогда терпения Баки хватило на целую четверть часа, потом он затащил Стива обратно в постель, усадил к себе на бедра и начал покрывать поцелуями испачканные краской руки.

* * *

Сейчас подождать хотя бы секунду не получается. Баки медленно подходит и прижимается всем телом, утыкается носом в короткие волоски на затылке, жадно вдыхает любимый запах, кладет правую ладонь на твердые мышцы пресса. Стив тихо смеется и слегка поворачивает голову, подставляя губы для поцелуя.

– Утро, соня.

– Какого черта ты вскочил в такую рань? У меня были грандиозные планы на твою задницу.

– Были? Мне кажется, они до сих пор очень актуальны.

Баки плавно ведет бедрами вверх-вниз, проезжаясь членом по ложбинке между ягодицами. Не может удержаться и трогает пальцами еще слегка припухший вход. Замирает, чувствуя, как там скользко от смазки. В паху разгорается настоящий пожар.

– Чтоб меня... Ты знал, что я приду?

– Хотел дописать Наташин портрет к ее дню рождения. А потом вдруг вспомнил, как ты любил смотреть на меня, когда я рисую. Голым. И чем это обычно заканчивалось.

– Не поверишь, я тоже вспомнил именно это.

Баки разворачивает Стива к себе, хмыкает, замечая мазки краски на лице, на груди. При всей своей аккуратности, в процессе творчества Стив всегда умудряется разрисовать не только холст, но и себя. Сердце сжимается от накатившей волны нежности, и Баки не может больше сдерживаться. Он целует уголок улыбающихся губ, пытается стереть зеленую полоску на щеке, но только сильнее размазывает ее. Стив в ответ проводит мягкой кистью по шрамам, окрашивая их в золотистый цвет. Баки вздрагивает от прикосновения щекочущих волосков, зачерпывает пальцами синюю краску с палитры и пишет на груди Стива «Люблю тебя». Палитра падает на пол...

Они целуются, кажется, целую вечность, то легко касаясь губ, то напористо, почти до боли кусаясь. Сплетаются языками, стонут в голос, наконец-то не боясь, что кто-то может подсмотреть, подслушать, донести.

Солнечные лучи ласкают кожу. Баки уже потряхивает от желания, и он аккуратно вставляет в Стива сразу два пальца, вызывая довольный вздох. Стив мягко толкает Баки в грудь, и тот, моментально понимая, что от него требуется, опускается на ковер...

Между затвердевшими от ласк сосками у Баки красуется надпись «Ты мое» и ярко-алое сердце. Полосы краски змеятся до самого паха, туда, где сейчас язык Стива вытворяет что-то невероятное, от чего Баки хочется по-звериному выть.

Стив выпускает изо рта пунцовую головку. Баки завороженно наблюдает, как тянется вязкая ниточка смазки, а Стив слизывает ее с губ. Чтобы не кончить в этот же момент, приходится сжать яички.

– Пожалуйста... Хочу тебя!

Стив сам седлает бедра Баки, томительно медленно впуская член в себя. Внутри него так горячо, так шелково, так тесно. Баки почти рычит, а пластины на левой руке становятся дыбом. Наконец Стив насаживается полностью и шепчет: «Как хорошо». Баки обнимает его, вжимает в себя, и они замирают, не шевелясь, слушая быстрый перестук сердец...

Они двигаются синхронно, совпадая в каждом движении, не размыкая объятий, не переставая целоваться. Тела покрыты тонкой пленкой пота и разноцветными пятнами.

Стив откидывается назад, отдавая себя полностью в руки Баки. Вскрикивает коротко и резко, в такт тому, как Баки все быстрее буквально натягивает его на свой член, впиваясь пальцами в ягодицы.

Когда Стив кончает, выплескиваясь густым белесым семенем, даже не прикоснувшись к себе, Баки срывается следом, почти теряя рассудок от удовольствия. Чуть отдышавшись, начинает быстро целовать, шепча заполошно: «Люблю тебя... Люблю...»

* * *

Шевелиться не хотелось. Баки лениво лежал на ковре и наблюдал, как Стив развивает бурную деятельность, совершенно не обращая внимания ни на стекающие по внутренней стороне бедер капли спермы, ни на покрывающее почти все тело буйство красок. Разложив рядом с Баки несколько тюбиков и кистей, Стив принес в мастерскую подушку и пару бутылок воды. Подушку устроил у Баки под головой, подождал, пока он жадно напьется, осмотрел его критическим взглядом и взялся за кисть.

– Что ты делаешь?

– Лежи смирно, у меня полет творческой мысли.

– Знаешь, чем закончится этот полет?

– Я даже примерно знаю, на сколько хватит твоего терпения.

– Тогда ты совершил тактический просчет.

– Какой же?

– Не принес смазку.

– Не волнуйся, у меня здесь большой запас льняного масла.

– Ммм. Картина маслом. Смиренно отдаю себя в руки мастера.

Баки закрыл глаза и мысленно пообещал продержаться на этот раз хотя бы полчаса, прежде чем послать на хрен искусство и затащить Стива на себя.


End file.
